


When Worlds Collide

by Phanismylife



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pirate Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanismylife/pseuds/Phanismylife
Summary: Eren is a mermaid who lives his life in happiness and secret, deep in the depths of the ocean. Levi is a world famous pirate but also the world's most wanted criminal and is out on an expedition to catch a rare creature, a mermaid, for his partner Hanji who is a scientist and in love with the supernatural. But no sooner will they realize that one small task will cross their world’s and change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1 Eren

Boredom.That’s how it is every day. I mean, ships come and go but never really bother us unless they get too close.Then we have to destroy them. But on slow day, all I get is boredom. Hey don’t get me wrong, I hate it as much as the next guy,but it’s safer than getting caught by the humans that rule the surface. They are the only creatures that jeopardize our way of life and any contact with them is punishable by death. I know, scary right. Anyway where was I, oh yeah, my problem. I was hanging out in my normal place when my lifelong friend Armin came swimming over. “Hey Eren you busy? We’ve got another ship that’s getting too close and we kinda need to destroy it.” “AGAIN!?!?!?!?!?” I screamed at him so loud that he swam 5 feet back. “Yeah again.” I sighed as I tried to catch up with him. “I hate these stupid humans.” I mumbled under my breath as Armin and I went to go deal with some pesky humans. Again.


	2. Chapter 2 Levi

14 days.That’s how long I have been stuck on this boat looking for some stupid creature that doesn’t even exist. But I had the feeling my partner Hanji would go crazy if I didn’t agree to do her dirty work for her. So she’s a little crazy, big deal. I’ve had to put up with her ever since I chose to become a pirate. Oh yeah, did I mention I was a pirate? Hey, a grown man has to make a living somehow, and this was the best option for me.But along with my great success comes with the fact that the world wants me to hang from a rope by my neck.Yeah, I forgot to mention that I’m also kinda sorta the most wanted criminal in the world. Weren’t expecting that were you? “Captain, we’re approaching the spot.” blurted my co-captain Petra Ral. “Alright we’ll stop here. You 5 come with me. We have a mermaid to catch.”

✷✷✷✷✷✷  
“Come on out mermaids.We’re not here to hurt you,we just want to capture you for a crazy lady.” murmured my crewmate Auro in which I smacked him in the back of the head. “What makes you think it's ok to say that out loud!!! We’re trying to catch one not scare them all away!” After about five minutes of just sitting in a small boat and waiting,the water started to ripple.My men all sprang to their feet and payed close attention to the moving water as the top part of a head seemed to appear. The head had dark chocolate hair to go with its turquoise green eyes and somewhat light skin. The creature seemed to be a male but it was hard to tell without seeing its chest. Now was the time to put my capture plan into motion. “All of you,watch and learn.” I muttered as I approached the edge of the boat,took off my hat,and sent my little parting gift towards the mysterious mermaid.


	3. Chapter 3 Eren

Never in my whole life have I ever seen humans this close before,but here they were.And some strange object from them was drifting straight towards me.Was it a sign of peace? Were they surrendering? But the more important question was,should I accept? Once the object in question came close enough to grab it,I snatched it and dived back down to investigate. Soon I realized that it was a hat that humans wear on their heads.But why on Earth would that man give it to me? Maybe I should return this to him as a nice gesture. As I carefully placed the hat on my head,I swam closer to the small ship.But right as I was about to reach the surface,that same man snatched me up by my hands and pulled me up to reach his eye level. “Well,well,well,what do we have here? A male mermaid? Ha,Hanji will be happy when she hears this.” spoke the man with a devilish grin and demonic voice. How could this have happened to me? Why is this happening to me? So many questions were swirling in my head I didn’t have time to realize I was being dragged onto a much bigger boat and even more strangers were forming a circle to examine me as though I was some sort of animal being auctioned off. “What do you horrible monsters even want with me?” I struggled to say with a whimpering voice. My capturer was the one to answer with “Nothing much. Just to give you to my crazy partner so she can do Lord knows what with you.” No, I wasn’t about to be handed to more evil people who wish to torture me. “You think you can keep me here forever?”I shouted with all my anger. “Foolish humans, one day I’ll escape from your clutches, return to my home, and never look back!” This was the vow I was now set on keeping. Every last word of it.


	4. Chapter 4 Levi

Well we caught a mermaid. I just never expected him to put up such a fight.He was fidgeting and squirming all the way back to the tank I had set up in my room.And I know you’re probably asking ‘Why would you put him in your room?Doesn’t he hate you?’. Well it was so I could keep an eye on him in case he tried to escape.That,and I had some serious trust issues with my crew and thought he would escape if I left him with someone else. “So,what’s your name?” I asked out of curiosity while I set him in the water.He just turned his body around and said nothing to me.Obviously he was giving the so called ‘silent treatment’ which,in my mind,was totally stupid and childish. “Well as long as you’re here, you can just call me Levi.” He just continued to sit there and not talk to me as if I was a figment of his imagination. “Look I get it.To you we must seem like bad people. But trust me,well you can trust me.” “How can I trust a species that ruins our way of life and takes away everything we love!?” OK, he can talk. That’s a start. “What makes you think we’re bad people?” He turned around so his eyes looked right into mine. His eyes might as well been erupting flames they were so filled with rage.“Well how about when you took away my mother and killed her right in front of me, forcing my father to unexpectedly leave my sister and I to fend for ourselves for 5 years!” he screamed right into my face. “ That’s why I hate you humans and wish you were all dead!” He then quickly turned back around and I could pick up the soft sound of crying coming from his direction. I just kneeled there and stared at him with a surprised and shocked look on my face. Had I known what this kid had been through in the first place,I never would have taken him from the only family he has left, his sister. What happened next, well, I can’t explain. “Look I know what happened in the past made you hate us,but I swear,I am not like those people. OK listen, I promise that once Hanji is done with you, I’ll send you back to where you belong.” He once again turned back to me with his eyes red and filled with tears. “You really mean it?” He asked with about the cutest face I’ve ever seen. Trying to keep a serious expression on my face, I replied in a sincere voice with “Yes, I truly mean it.”


	5. Chapter 5 Eren

“Eren” I blurted out as my new owner Levi sat at his desk writing away. He suddenly looked up at me with a confused look and asked “What did you say?”   
“You asked me what my name was earlier and it’s Eren.” Levi then put down his writing utensil, set aside his work and began to say to me “Alright then Eren, tell me about your life story. I promise I won’t tell anyone else.” That was tough to answer. I mean there was so much to tell, so much history, where do I even begin? “Well I guess I could start with where we came from. We originally colonized in the lower part of Norway but had to keep moving to a new location because of so many humans trying to hunt us down. My family was happy of getting a new member, my sister Mikasa, until the day we lost my mother. She was out with a team to destroy a ship when she got too close and was captured. Unfortunately, I was part of that team, and had to watch as my mother was stabbed to death by those cruel pirates. When my father found out the bad news, he lied about going out to take care of a patient, he’s a doctor by the way, and that was the last time we ever saw him. Now it’s just me and my sister to fend for ourselves.But then I met you! Well you kinda met me first. Haha!” Levi seemed to look intrigued at my story until I noticed a light shade of pink forming around his cheeks. Was he finding me embarrassing or cute? Hold on, was he finding me cute? I mean it’s fine for a man to find someone cute, but the cute one being another man? Especially when the man has a tail instead of legs and needs water to live. “So Levi ,here’s a question for you.What does this Hanji person want with me anyway?” Levi blinked his eyes a couple of times as if he was daydreaming and began to answer with, “Well you see, Hanji is one of those people who loves the supernatural. That means things or creatures that are not normal.For instance, you. You have a fish tail and require water to breath instead of air. She goes nuts over stuff like that. So she just wants to run a few tests to figure out how your body works and how you’re able to survive in the depths of the ocean.” “So she’s going to be dissecting me?! How are you letting her get away with that?!” I screamed in a panicked voice. Levi just leaned back in his chair and began to lightly chuckle. It’s official. I thought. I’m being brought to a mad woman by a psycho maniac. When Levi finally stopped laughing, he reassured me with “No of course not. Remember? I said I was going to bring you home when she was done, and that means she has to keep you alive in order for that to happen.” “Alright, but can you at least not laugh after I ask serious questions like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Levi just continued to laugh some more which already was beginning to annoy me. Who was I kidding, a lot of qualities he had were annoying to me.


	6. Chapter 6 Levi

It had been 3 days since we took him and so far Eren had nothing to eat. So I thought it would be a nice gesture to bring him some fish. Now before you start complaining, let me explain by starting with this…...I don’t know what this kid eats! I mean, what do you give to a boy that’s half fish? The fish was honestly my best guess. As I reached my room I could hear the muffled sounds of splashing water and falling books. At that point my suspicion meter was starting to rise. Was Eren breaking our promise and trying to leave? There was only one way to find out. I quickly opened the door and screamed “AH HA!” only to find Eren peacefully sitting in his tank and reading one of the books from the shelf. Gee,don’t you feel stupid now?! I angrily thought. Eren looked up from his book with a startled expression. “What is it Levi?!” He asked with a panicked voice, then began to dart his head around the room as though he was looking for something different. “Nothing, I just thought that you were trying to break our promise and tried to escape from me.” Eren stopped looking around and turned back to me with a sad face. “What? No,I was just grabbing a book because it looked interesting.I would never break our promise!” Now I really felt like an idiot.And a little embarrassed too. Taking a deep sigh,I walked over to his tank and placed the plate of fish in front of him. “Look I figured you haven’t eaten in awhile and I thought you might want something to eat. The fish part,well that was first clue on what your kind eats.” Eren just stared blankly at the plate and then with a quick fling of his arm,smacked the plate halfway across the room,spilling his food everywhere. With that funny little move I smacked him harder than I did to Auro. “Do you have a problem?!” “Look,it’s just that my people are vegetarians and we eat seafood instead.The plate move,well,so many people get that idea that it’s not even funny so I guess I just…….. snapped.” Ok this kid really needs to explain things before I do them. Again, I still have no idea about Eren’s way of survival. 

✷✷✷✷✷✷

I didn’t know anyone that could eat raw seaweed and not spit it back out. Now I did. And for the record,of course mermaids are vegetarians. Because that just makes so much sense. Anyway,Eren was happily munching away at his seaweed as I stared at him with true amazement. After my many questions I was dying to ask,I grabbed a bloodstone earring from my tiny chest on my dresser. Quietly I snuck up to Eren and put it on his left ear in which Eren flinched in surprise. “W-what are you doing?! What is that?!” “Just a little something to remember me by.It’s a earring made with bloodstone.” “Oh,well thank you. Bloodstone, huh? Sounds expensive.” “ Well I wouldn’t say that,but it does cost somewhere between 3 and 4 million coins.” Eren’s eyes began to widen in surprise as his mouth opened all the way. Obviously he was trying to say something but he was just so shocked he didn’t say anything. I was starting to think his face would be stuck like that for a while when he finally came out of his daze. “Well then I guess I better not lose this then since this costs so much.” “Meh,I don’t really care if you do.” “Oh,well I do care so I’ll hold on to this.” He started to lightly chuckle and my face once again turned red. I turned around quickly and walked back to my desk,my mind clogged with Cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute, cute.


	7. Chapter 7 Eren

It had been almost 3 hours since Levi ran out of his office, sword in hand. Now all I could hear is the muffled sound of metal clashing and unfamiliar voices. I knew he was in danger, but how could I help? I needed to stay in my tank to live and Levi was too far away. Caught up in my thoughts, I was unaware that the metal clashing sound was getting closer and closer to my location. The door suddenly burst open as Levi tumbled in,a man following him. “Ready to give up, Ackerman?” shouted the man as he swung his blade straight down. Levi blocked his strike and retaliated with “In your dreams, Kirstein.” The enemy looked around and smirked. “So this is your trashy room, eh? It’ll be mine in a while.” That’s it. I couldn’t take it anymore. I sprang out of my tank, keeping just enough of my tail in the water to breath, and wrapped my arms around Levi for protection. Levi was struggling to get me off of him, screaming “Eren, stay back! You’re going to get hurt!” but I just had to protect him for some reason. Levi’s enemy stared at me with the same smirking face on and said in a taunting voice “Oh, is that your girlfriend? Here to witness your death.” Then his face quickly changed to a surprised look as he got a chance to look beyond my face and down to my tail. The weight of my tail seemed to be overbearing to my tank,as the tank fell to the side,spilling all of my water out. Quickly my head began to spin and my vision started to blur. All I was able to say in a light whisper was “L-levi. Need w-water.” but he was already busy with his now distracted enemy. My eyes were now slowly beginning to close and my thoughts were going crazy as to this is where my life would end. Then, like someone had jolted me with electricity, all my senses came back to me and I was able to move again. Slowly I opened my eyes to find I was not back in my tank next to Levi , but slowly drifting downward in the ocean. Had Levi let me go? Well if he hadn’t thrown me in here, I would be dead . Part of me wanted to return to Levi's side and see if he’s OK, but a bigger part of me wanted to swim home as fast as possible. And that’s exactly what I did. Soon I would be home with Mikasa, Armin, and all my friends. As I came t0 a familiar patch of coral,I could hear voices I recognized.It was Armin and Krista.It must had been a serious topic because soon after hearing that Armin left, I could pick up the sound of Krista crying. I quickly turned the corner to find her head buried in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. “Krista? What are you doing here? And why are you crying?” Immediately she picked her up to see me in surprise. “EREN!? What are you doing here!? Everyone thinks you’re dead!” Everyone thinks I’m dead? I mean I haven’t been gone that long. As I came to this sudden realization I slowly began to back away.Then I slipped off my gold bangle around my right arm and laid it in Krista's lap. Slowly she began to remove her hand from her face and stared in shock at my bangle. “W-why are you giving this to me?” “Let everyone know I’m alive and I’m not coming back.” Soon after I gave her my bangle, I swam back to Levi as fast as I could, and I didn't look back.


End file.
